


One Night Vacation

by kinkneal



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Cigarettes, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Rhett POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkneal/pseuds/kinkneal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link take a much needed vacation after filming on the beaches of Malibu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Vacation

Link and I sat on the balcony of our Malibu hotel watching the multicolored sunset over the Pacific in comfortable silence. We had been in the area to film and we decided to take a much needed, but small, vacation before traveling back home. 

Lately, Link had been trying different things in his effort to “stay young and hip” and I went along with it – he’s my best friend and I always enjoyed his adventurous side. Tonight was no exception. I catch him taking something carefully out of his bag. 

“Hey, you wanna do this with me?” he asks as I look over. He’s holding a joint in his hand that I can only assume he acquired from the surfer we met on the beach earlier. I agree – we haven’t gotten high together in many years and we are on vacation after all. 

As he lit the joint and took the first hit, I move a little closer to him. He coughs and I just let out a chuckle only leading in to a much bigger cough on my end. We both immediately start giggling and I’m already having fun. After a few puffs, it has taken hold of us pretty hard but Link is determined to finish it and have a good time. So am I. He hands me a cigarette and lights one up himself – pretty counterproductive in his efforts to stay young but you can’t tell him that. 

By the time we finish, it’s too dark to even see the ocean so we move inside. Link plays some music from his laptop, some sort of hip-hop song; it’s at a comfortable volume so I don’t mind. We are sitting on the couch and our conversation ranges from creative endeavors we should or should have pursued to our future together. I already know I’m spending my life with him and he knows this too. He always asks though because he likes to hear it – he knows I like how he giggles when I tell him I love him. 

Before I know it, we’re kissing and Link is getting a little handsy. He’s straddling me while we exchange needy breaths through our open mouths. His glasses are fogging up from all the heat so I take them off for him. In between kisses, he offers me his neck and I gratefully suck and nibble on his Adam’s apple marking my territory. I travel my mouth around his taut skin as tiny moans escape him. 

His nimble hands begin to open my shirt and he slowly lands a kiss on my chest after each button until he gets to the bottom. I rub my thumb on his strong jaw and lift his chin up to get a look at him. Link’s blood shot eyes house dilated pupils and the thin rim of blue still exposed is glazed over. I kiss his soft, full lips while I take his shirt off and slide out of mine. Our bare torsos press together; I can feel the heat radiating from him. Pure lust is enveloping both of us. 

He rakes his fingers through my hair pulling my head back exposing my neck to pepper me with kisses, bites, and mementos. My soft moans give Link the confidence to press his hand over the growing bulge in my tight jeans. I pleadingly push myself into his hand longing for more pressure but his weight isn’t allowing it – he knows what he’s doing. He continues to tease me while biting my nipples and my urge to break free is taking over. Without warning, I pick him up and lay him down on the couch to straddle him; I want him to feel what he’s doing to me. I mimic his moves but I’m salivating at the thought of Link in my mouth. As he’s bucking his hips to push his cock into my hand in desperation, I unbutton his jeans and rip them quickly down his thighs - he gasps over the new sensation of freedom. I can see his cock is already leaking through his briefs and I’m sure mine is doing the same. I lightly drag my teeth along his erection while I firmly place my hands on his hips to steady him. He buries his hands in my hair again while his parted lips allow pleading moans to pass through them unrestricted. The teasing is driving me crazy, more so than it is to him so in one swift movement I remove the last remaining barrier between his hardness and my mouth. 

“Rhett, please.” He’s already begging me. I run my tongue agonizingly slow up his shaft and I lick the beading precum away before I take what I can in. Now Link’s moans are giving me confidence. With one hand I cup his balls and with the other I trace patterns on his hipbones. I can tell he’s getting impatient with my slow pace when he starts to fuck my mouth faster, grabbing as much of my hair as possible to get a firm hold. I press on his hips again to allow myself to breathe – I don’t want this to end just yet. 

I move up to connect my mouth with his and he relishes in the taste of himself on my tongue. Eager growls are forming in my throat as Link’s hands caress my sides on their way down to undo my jeans. He runs his hand underneath my boxer briefs and the touch of his warm hand on my cock sends shivers up my spine. He gives me a few firm, quick tugs before whispering, “Take them off” in my ear. I’m quick to obey his command – the dominant tone of his words makes my erection twitch. 

I look down at Link as he’s spread out on the couch and I bite my lip. He’s slowly stroking himself and I start to do the same without thinking. I stand beside him for a minute pondering all the things I’d like to do with him right now but his touch brings me back to the moment. He sits up on the couch so he’s level with the hardness in front of his face. Immediately I’m deep in his throat, my breathing becoming ragged. I always heard that sex is better when you’re high but we haven’t even gotten to that yet and I’m already trembling with ecstasy. 

He’s taking it slow and I don’t mind – I’m savoring every bob of his head. I love how his moans lightly vibrate my cock. My legs start to shake and Link stops his work. He motions with his eyes at the couch and I obey again. When I’m firmly seated, he straddles me again while grinding himself against me – the friction alone forces his name to escape my open lips. He reaches over to his discarded jeans on the other end of the couch and pulls a small bottle of lube from his pocket. Somehow the idea of Link planning this makes me ache even more. He applies the liquid to his own fingers then lifts himself up slightly to insert a single finger in his own ass. I wrap my arms around him and pull his body close; I kiss and lick his chest while he moans at the pleasure his fingering is giving him. I look up at his gaping mouth and I place a finger to his lips– he gratefully sucks and inserts a second finger into himself. 

I know he’s adequately prepared himself when he removes his fingers to apply lube to my hardness. He lifts himself once more and I help guide my cock into him. Link is slowly lowering himself and I watch his head tilt back in sync. The sounds coming out of him are making his Adam’s apple move uncontrollably – I can’t resist the urge to pull him closer just to get a taste of his exposed neck that’s already bruised and glistening with sweat. Link’s moving up and down with grace and I’m helping to keep up the pace by firmly planting my hands on his hips and lifting him slightly; I can’t help but move my hips in time to fuck him as deep as possible. Our moans are loud and in unison, his nails are digging into the back of my neck. I feel Link’s body stiffen and tighten as he screams my name and comes all over both of our stomachs. I was on the edge but the sight of his pleasure stricken body sends me over and I release deep inside of him, pleasure taking over my own body in a similar way. 

Out of breath and out of energy, Link slumps onto my chest and rests his head in the crook of my neck leaving a trail of light kisses in his direct path. I’m holding him so tightly; maybe because I don’t want this moment to end and the afterglow to stay for a lifetime, but probably because I am blown away by how much I do love him. He’s mumbling that he loves me as he giggles so softly. Our heartbeats are quick and our breathing is heavy but I know that in this moment, this was the right decision. 

This small vacation was all that we needed.


End file.
